De vuelta al Mckinley
by DougaRR
Summary: Quinn después de mucho tiempo sin saber de sus amigos, vuelve al McKinley para la reunión de antiguos alumnos, pero al parecer el tiempo ha cambiado mucho las cosas y más para ella que trae una sorpresa, para sus queridas amigas Rachel y Santana. Pezberry Relationship, Quinntanna y Faberry Friendship. Quinn/CassandraJ Relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Reunión de antiguos alumnos

Hacía años que no se relacionaba con sus compañeros de instituto, apenas hacía unos meses había hablado con Brittany.

La verdad que ya no existía relación alguna entre ellos desde que la muerte de Puck en el ejército acabo alejándose de todos.

Pensó que pudo ser fuerte con la muerte de su amigo y ex-novio Finn Hudson, pero tras la muerte de su prometido, le rompió todos los esquemas, y decidió alejarse de todo lo relacionado con el McKinley.

Al acabar su carrera decidió irse de voluntaria donde murió su prometido. Necesitaba ayudar a alguien para olvidarse de su dolor y que mejor que ayudar a quien más lo necesita.

Pero hoy, después de tantos años iba caminando de nuevo por esos pasillos, para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

La última vez que habló con Britt que era con la única que mantenía la comunicación, le comento un poco sobre la vida de sus amigos.

Santana y Brittany tras su ruptura se separaron y Britt al acabar de estudiar en el MIT, y convertirse en unas de las mejores bailarinas de todo el mundo volvió con Sam un modelo internacional y se casaron.

Mercedes la famosa cantante internacional estaba saliendo con Ázimo, el matón del instituto pasó a ser un jugador profesional de futbol americano.

Mike y Tina llegaron a casarse y aún seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Ambos formaron un grupo humorístico en el que bailaban y cantaban, habían actuado en la mayoría de los mejores teatros de Estados Unidos y pronto iniciarían su gira internacional.

Artie estaba soltero pero al parecer ligaba muchísimo ya que ser un director muy aclamado ganador de varios óscar, le convertía en alguien muy deseado.

Y por último y no menos importante sus queridas Santana y Rachel, ambas estaban juntas desde hace un par de años y la verdad que estaban preparando una de las bodas más esperadas, ya que al anunciar su compromiso, el mundo entero se volvió loco.

Rachel era una famosísima actriz de Broadway ganadora de dos tonys, mientras que Santana aunque hizo sus pinitos en la música, incluso en la televisión acabó volviendo a la universidad para estudiar derecho y hoy día era una de las abogadas más jóvenes que trabajan para el presidente.

Lima, Ohio. 1 Hora antes.

-¿**Cariño, crees que vendrá?**- preguntaba Rachel acercándose a la cómoda donde se encontraba su sexy prometida acabando de colocarse unos pendientes.

-**No lo sé, solo sé que como la vea le pegare tal bofetada que se arrepentirá de haber cortado su relación**- la latina trataba de hacerse la dura, pero realmente estaba dolida de que su mejor amiga/hermana hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas sin ni si quiera decir adiós.

**-Sabes que no cariño, pero tu tranquila, de acuerdo, que aquí la dramática soy yo- **le sonrió y le beso en los labios –**estás preciosa y muy explosiva con ese vestido rojo**- rio la castaña.

-**Y tu adorablemente sexy, enseñando tus preciosas piernas largas**- le sonrió, volviéndole a besar –**Te quiero y me podría pasar todo el día besándote pero será mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos llegar tarde**- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rachel.

Lima, Ohio. Ahora.

El edificio estaba en completo silencio acaba de cumplir sus 28 años, apenas había cambiado su antiguo instituto, podía todavía ver algunos de los carteles que ella misma puso cuando era la capitana de las animadoras.

Caminaba hacia el gimnasio y no sabía si llegaba pronto o que ocurría, miró su móvil y no llegaba casi una hora tarde, se lo pensó mucho, pero al final su adorable novia acabó convenciéndola para ir, aunque ahora estaría sola, ella más tarde se les uniría no quería dejarla sola.

Conforme se acercaba al gimnasio solo se oía el eco de sus tacones a través de los solitarios pasillos. Y sus nervios eran más que notorios.

Respiró profundo y sin más entró todos se encontraban relajados hablando entre risas, había pequeños grupos, pero cuando entro todos se giraron para mirarla.

No solo estaban los del Glee Club, si no que se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros a los que les había hecho la vida imposible, las animadoras, todos los profesores estaban allí, todo el mundo mirándola, y ella estaba mirándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos.

La observaban sin ningún disimulo, se oían susurros todos la respetaban, siempre lo hicieron.

Se disponía a darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, cuando Britt corrió a su encuentro lanzándose sobre ella.

-**Quinn, te he echado de menos**- le abrazó fuerte con una enorme sonrisa y algo de lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Yo también Britt**- le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras interactuaban volvió a murmurar todo los antiguos alumnos, hasta que se oyeron unos pasos de unos tacones apresurados caminar hacia ella con decisión.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, y cuando Britt deshizo el abrazo entendió el motivo de ese silencio Santana caminaba decidida y con furia hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella, le soltó una bofetada, que estaría recordando toda la vida, la verdad que le dolió, lo único que fue capaz de hacer es llevarse la mano hacía donde estaba.

Iba a decir algo pero vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la latina, tragó con fuerza para que no se le salieran a ella esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Lo que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella, iba su novia directa hacia Santana para matarla por haberle pegado, puede parecer muy sobreprotector pero todo tiene su motivo.

-**Pero se puede saber qué te pasa a ti, estúpida, ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi novia**- llegó empujando a Santana.

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver que Quinn tenía novia, aunque los del Glee, se quedaron blancos al ver que la querida novia de Quinn Fabray, no era nada más ni menos que la profesora de baile Cassandra July.

-**Cass para**- le dijo Quinn cogiéndola de la mano -**Vamos**- dijo tirando de ella, sacándola del gimnasio.

Se la llevó hasta las gradas del instituto, ambas necesitaban tomar el aire.

Cassandra no paraba de insultar a Santana quería ir hasta allí y matarla -**Ya tranquila, sabes que me lo merezco, créeme si hubiera sido al revés, lo más seguro es que yo me habría lanzado sobre ella, hasta matarla**- le sonrió para tranquilizarla –**La verdad que siempre fue muy buena abofeteando, me dolerá durante días**- decía al sentir como Cassandra le acariciaba la mejilla.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?**- preguntó preocupada acariciándole la tripa, tras besarla.

-**La verdad que no estoy un poco mareada, pero supongo que es más por la situación y los nervios**- le dijo abrazándose a ella y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-**Tenías razón, no debí haberte convencido en venir**- le decía acariciándole la cabeza –**Iré a por algo de agua de acuerdo, te quédate aquí tomando el aire**- le volvió a besar.

-**Por favor no te pelees con nadie**- le suplico mirándola a los ojos.

-**¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy?**- dijo volviendo a besarle, alejándose de ella.

Quinn, se apoyó en las barra de las gradas, mirando hacía el campo de futbol y cerró los ojos para respirar y quitarse el mareo que sentía, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba. Le toco la espalda para llamar su atención, apenas fue una caricia.

-**Hola Quinn**- le sonrió Rachel –**Siento lo de antes con Santana**- le dijo apenada por la situación.

-**No te preocupes, me lo merecía**- le sonrió.

Quedaron en silenció.

-**Felicidades, por el último Tony**- le dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

-**Gracias**- le sonrió agradecida la rubia.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hasta que la voz de Santana les llamó la atención.

-** Pequeña ¿Dónde estás?**- preguntaba apareciendo de dentro del edificio.

-**Aquí cariño**- le dijo.

Santana se quedó callada y se acercó hasta las chicas, mirando a Quinn quería disculparse pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Santana.

Después de unos minutos Quinn decidió romper el silencio de nuevo –**Felicidades por la boda**- les señalo los anillos.

Rachel iba a decir un gracias, pero Santana se le adelanto -**¿Dónde has estado?**- le preguntaba sería.

-**He estado viajando…, acabe la carrera medicina**- le decía mirándola a los ojos.

-¿**Te crees que no lo sé?**- le dijo furiosa -**¿Quieres saber la cara de estúpida que se me quedo cuándo a los meses de que Puck hubiese muerto en esa maldita guerra, me entero que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana se ha ido como médico voluntario allí mismo?**- las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, al igual que las de Rachel.

-**Sabes lo mal que lo pasamos todos, Rachel y yo, tratamos de contactar contigo, íbamos de vez en cuando a ver las listas de los voluntarios muertos, para ver si estabas en esa maldita lista**- le recriminaba, la rubia también lloraba con ella.

-**Creí que te habías muerto, joder, Quinn, que mierda estabas pensando, sabes cuantas malditas noches hemos llorado tu muerte Rachel y yo, y todo porque necesitabas demostrar que no estabas destrozada tras la muerte de Puck… **–le echaba las cosas en cara y la rubia se le acerco y la abrazo fuerte.

-**De verdad que lo siento, Santana, necesitaba escapar de la vida de mierda que tenía, sé que hice mal, pero si te lo hubiese dicho, jamás me lo habríais permitido**- dijo cogiendo a Rachel para que se uniera al abrazo.

Después de llorar un rato, las cosas se calmaron.

En ese instante llegó Cassandra con un vaso de agua, no se sorprendió verlas allí, porque se encontró con Rachel cuando ella iba a por un vaso y estuvo hablando con Santana y pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento.

-**Toma cielo**- dijo entregándole a la rubia el vaso de agua –**me tengo que preocupar por estás dos cabezotas**- le pregunto a Rachel en relación a la latina y a la rubia.

-**No te preocupes Cassie, que todo está controlado**- bromeó la diva, entre ellas se llevaban bien, aunque hacía tiempo que no se veían. Las cuatro rieron.

-**¿Quieres más?**- le pregunto Cassandra cogiendo el vaso con una mano y con la otra acariciando la tripa de su chica, la rubia negó y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Más tranquilas, entraron y estuvieron hablando con todos sus amigos y compañeros, se pusieron al día.

Estaban todas las chicas hablando cuando Cassandra se le acercó ya que ella estaba hablando con Sue, pero cuando miró hacía su novia empezó a notar a Quinn algo inquieta.

-**Chicas, si me disculpáis, os quito por unos segundos a mi adorable novia**- les dijo sin esperar respuesta la alejo de ellas un poco, la verdad que les importaba una mierda la opinión de ellas.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto inquieta**- le preguntó preocupada.

-**No, sigo mareada, pero estoy bien, es solo que creo que tengo algo de fiebre**-le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-¿**Quieres que nos vayamos?**- le dijo preocupada volviendo a acariciarle la tripa, que tuviera fiebre no era bueno.

Rachel y Santana, pudieron ver la interacción de ambas rubias, y la verdad es que veían a Cassandra toda la noche demasiado preocupada por la salud de la rubia, asique eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Ambas se acercaron.

-¿**Chicas está todo bien?**- preguntó Santana con la mano entrelazada de su prometida.

-**Si todo bien, no os preocupéis**- les sonrió débil.

-**No está bien, tiene fiebre, por lo que ahora mismo tu y yo nos vamos**- le dijo sería Cassandra.

-**Cas, por favor**- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-**Ni Cas ni mierdas, Quinn el doctor te lo dijo cuando tengas fiebre, reposo y más reposo, ya has tenido suficientes emociones por hoy**- le regaño la rubia, dejándolas solas mientras se marchaba a por sus abrigos y aprovechaba para despedirse en nombre de las dos.

-**¿El doctor?**- le miró Rachel preocupada –**Quinn ¿Qué está pasando?**- le dijo asustada.

-**Nada, chicas no os preocupéis, estoy bien**- y al ver la mirada de sus amigas de incredulidad –**no quiero hablarlo aquí**- les dijo para que entendieran que luego se lo contaría.

-**¿Tenéis donde quedaros?**- le preguntó la latina, ya que sabía que su madre se había mudado hace tiempo a vivir a Nueva York para estar cerca de los hijos de Frannie.

-**Si iremos al único hotel que ahí**- sonrió con algo de burla.

-**Que no, me niego, os venís con nosotras a mi casa**- le dijo la latina muy segura marchándose a por los abrigos de Rachel y ella.

-**Rachel de verdad, os lo agradezco un montón pero no es necesario, estoy bien de verdad**- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

**-No insistas, sabes lo cabezotas que podemos llegar a ser ambas y como convenzamos a Cassie, no tendrás solución- **rio

-**Os he echado mucho de menos**- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿**Berry robándome a la novia?**- se le acercó Cassandra y las tres rieron –**Nos vamos cielo**- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda, mientras le acariciaba la tripa.

-**Si espera que venga a Santana**- dijo dándole un beso en los labios y recibiendo un Aww de parte de Rachel.

-**Te tiene domada profe**- rio la diva.

Cuando la latina llegó, las cuatro se fueron a casa de la latina.

Cuando llegaron la casa estaba solitaria, sus padres se habían ido de viaje y vendrían en dos días, por lo que acompañaron a las chicas hasta la habitación de invitados, las cuatro se cambiaron y bajaron al salón.

-**Quinn, ponte el termómetro**- se lo entregó Cassandra a la rubia, que está se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón.

La rubia se movió dejando que Cassandra se colocara detrás de ella y pudiese apoyar su espalda sobre su pecho, esperaban a que Rachel y Santana vinieran de la cocina, por lo que Quinn cerró los ojos notando como Cassandra le acariciaba el vientre.

La castaña ahogo un grito emocionada tapándose la boca al verlas en esa postura.

Santana si pudo escucharla por lo que se giró asustada –**Pequeña, ¿estás bien?**- se acercó abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

La castaña emocionada apoyo su cabeza sobre la latina y asintió –**Mi vida mira**- le guio con la mirada a las dos rubias, y entonces lo entendió todo.

La rubia estaba embarazada con la camiseta ajustada que llevaba puesta podía notársele la barriguita, al haber llevado un vestido holgado a la reunión no se dio cuenta de ello.

-**Peque, vamos a ser tías**- dijo emocionada la latina con lágrimas, besando a su prometida.

Mientras la pareja se acercaba a ellas, con las bandejas de café, té. Cassandra le estaba mirando la temperatura a su rubia

-**Quinn tienes un poco de fiebre, asique no hagas muchos esfuerzos y te vas a dormir pronto, vale**- dijo besándole la cabeza, sin quitar la postura que tenían.

-**¿Cassie quieres café?**- le pregunto la diva, al cual asintió -**¿Y tú Quinn...?- **no le dejo acabar la frase.

**-No ella no quiere café- **le corto Cassandra

**-Ya, le iba a preguntar que si quería agua o zumo- **le sonrió con ternura la diva.

-**Un poco de zumo estaría bien**- dijo incorporándose un poco.

-**¿Bueno y nos vais a contar?**- le dijo la latina con una enorme sonrisa, al notar que la castaña se sentaba y apoyaba sobre ella jugueteando con sus manos.

-**Cuando estaba de voluntaria en la guerra, conocí a un militar y nos hicimos buenos amigos, nos apoyábamos, y nos dábamos cariño y fuerza en los peores momentos y hace cuatro meses la noche antes de mandarles a una misión, nos acostamos y acabé quedándome embarazada, yo no lo sabía me enteré cuando me trasladaron de nuevo a EEUU porque tuve una infección grave, la cual sigo combatiendo, y me tuvieron ingresada- **miró a las chicas.

**-Cuando salí del hospital, trate de intentar dar con él, pero me dijeron que había fallecido en combate**- las chicas las miraban triste, podían ver como a Cassandra se le caían las lágrimas, mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de la rubia.

-**Yo necesitaba conocer a su familia, cuando llegue, los conocía todos, un auténtico encantó, al verme la madre se alegró al parecer el chico les había hablado de mi y sus padres me agradecieron que hubiese estado con su hijo, me invitaron a comer y estuve contándoles anécdotas, todo fue muy bien hasta que tuve que salir corriendo al baño, debido a las náuseas, cuando note que alguien me recogió, el pelo y me limpiaba la cara, la encontré mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, jamás había visto a alguien así fue amor a primera vista la verdad, se presentó como su hermana**- la rubia sonreía mirando a Cassandra, que esta no se molestaba en esconder como lloraba.

-**Desde el primer momento entendió que estaba embarazada, yo no le quise decir que era de su hermano por miedo a que pensaran que quería dinero o algo…, y en apenas dos semanas nos acabamos enamorando y hace unos días, le conté la verdad y en vez de odiarme, me dijo que todavía amaría más a ese bebe y pues nos encontramos aquí… Tras la bofetada que me soltó mi querida "hermana" Santana**- rio la rubia. Y todas rieron con ella.

Cassandra emocionada, la beso acariciándole la tripa –**Te quiero**- volviendo a besarla. Ante la sonrisa de sus dos amigas que se encontraban abrazadas con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2 Lo siento

**ACLARACIÓN: **

**BETH no existe y Quinn ha tenido una adolescencia normal. Sus padres están divorciados, asique Judy ha sido una buena madre. Russell bueno llaveréis como es Russell.**

**Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Rachel siempre han sido amigas e animadoras ósea que Rachel nunca ha sido humillada ni insultada.**

**Finn y Rachel nunca han estado juntas.**

**Rachel siempre ha sido lesbiana al igual que Santana.**

**Britt y Quinn bisexuales.**

**Brittana ha existido en la adolescencia.**

**Faberry nunca habido solo ha sido amistada.**

**Dos**

**Lo siento**

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se levantó sobresaltada por culpa de una pesadilla se incorporó para ver la hora y vio que era muy temprano.

Se giró y pudo ver que Cassandra estaba dormida profundamente tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, se levantó y bajo a la cocina a beber un poco de agua.

Estaba tranquilamente bebiendo y observando la silenciosa estancia cuando todos sus recuerdos en aquella casa en la cual había pasado tanto tiempo con Santana, Rachel y Brittany durante su adolescencia le vinieron a la cabeza.

Se emocionó al recordar el pasado y se arrepintió haber perdido el contacto con su mejor amiga, cerró los ojos apoyada en la encimera mientras las lágrimas le caían.

Noto como alguien le limpiaba las lágrimas.

La rubia se echó para atrás sobresaltándose y abriendo los ojos de golpe. Aunque rápidamente se calmó al encontrarse con una adormilada Santana.

-**Lo siento ¿te he asustado?**- dijo acabando de quitarle las lágrimas con la voz ronca.

-**Un poco la verdad**- sonrió –**Había bajado a beber un poco de agua y todos los recuerdos del pasado me golpearon la mente**- se justificó triste.

-**Sabes que esta es tu casa**- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la nevera -**¿Quieres zumo?**-

-**Si, por favor ¿te he despertado?**-

**-No estaba en el baño y te vi, me pensé que te pasaba algo y baje a ver si estabas bien- **le entrego el vaso y se puso a su lado apoyada en la encimera observándola **-¿Entonces estás bien?-**

-**Por favor no hagas eso**- dijo algo triste.

-**¿Qué no haga el que?**- dijo confusa.

-**Preocuparte demasiado por mí, sé que estoy embarazada pero muchas madres han pasado por esto y la verdad que ya tengo suficiente con la sobreprotección de Cass**- dijo triste Quinn.

-**Quinn para mi eres esa hermana que nunca he tenido asique no me pidas que no me preocupe cuando sufres tu primer embarazo y encima es de riesgo por una infección, en la cual, te tienes que tomar la temperatura cada dos por tres por si la tienes alta salir corriendo para el hospital, porque no puedes tomar ningún medicamento por él bebe que llevas dentro, asique no me pidas que no me preocupes por ti ni por mi sobrino porque lo pienso hacer y mucho**- dijo derramando lágrimas.

-**Siento muchísimo haberme marchado de esa forma, lo siento mucho Santana, quiero que sepas que jamás he dejado un solo día de pensar en ti y no haberme arrepentido de haberte abandonado de esa forma, lo siento muchísimo**- dijo triste con los ojos llorosos.

-**Olvidemos el pasado ahora estamos aquí felices tú vas a tener a mi sobrino junto a la mujer que quieres y yo me casare con la mujer que amo**- le acaricio su vientre abultado sin parar de llorar.

-**Rachel te ha cambiado**- susurro con una sonrisa mientras derramaba lágrimas también.

-**Espero que para bien**-rio entre lágrimas mientras la rubia asintió llorando -**Jodido amor que nos ha vuelto más sensibles**- rio abrazando a la rubia mientras ambas lloraban.

Después de calmar sus llantos, se pusieron al día con sus cosas, cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran las 8 de la mañana asique Santana se puso a preparar el desayuno porque no tardarían en levantarse sus parejas. Ya que no dejaba que Quinn le ayudase.

La primera en bajar fue Rachel que bajaba frotándose los ojos –**buenos días cariño**- dijo dándole un beso en los labios a Santana.

-**Buenos días mi amor ayuda a Quinn a acabar de poner la mesa** - la latina hizo un gesto donde estaba la rubia en el jardín preparándola la mesa para el desayuno.

-**¿Pensé que estaría descansando? A noche estaba muy cansada y tenía un poco de fiebre, no debería haberse levantado-**dijo confusa.

-**Se levantó esta mañana temprano y bajo a la cocina, baje a ver si estaba bien y como ninguna teníamos sueño nos pusimos hablar y le dije que se fuera a la cama mientras hacía yo el desayuno pero ha insistido tanto y me ha jurado que si se cansaba o algo lo dejaba**- dijo la latina encogiéndose de hombros mientras le besaba antes de que fuera con la rubia y ella volvía a la sartén con las tortitas.

-**Iré a ver**- sonrió ante el gesto de su prometida.

-**Pero que no se note**- dijo por último la latina con una sonrisa ante el guiño que le lanzo Rachel.

-**Buenos días Quinn**- dijo Rachel acercándose y acariciándole la barriguita -**¿Cómo os encontráis?**- dijo preocupada Rachel.

-**Buenos días**- sonrió al ver el gesto de Rachel –**Bien**- dijo algo cansada.

-**¿Te ayudo?**- dijo disimulando.

-**No ya puedo yo, si quieres ve a ayudar a San que está haciendo muchas cosas y no me ha dejado ayudarla**- se quejó la rubia de forma graciosa.

Rachel le ayudo disimuladamente distrayendo a Quinn con la conversación que mantenía así no se daba cuenta como la castaña iba haciéndolo todo rápidamente.

Santana miraba por la ventana de la cocina de forma divertida como Rachel ponía la mesa en un tiempo record.

La rubia cuando quiso darse cuenta la mesa estaba puesta pero no dijo nada.

Se fueron a un columpio que tenían al fondo del jardín y se sentaron los dos.

-**¿Quinn te encuentras bien? ¿Te noto algo cansada?**- dijo preocupada la castaña.

-**Pues si la verdad que estoy algo cansada pero no se lo digas a Cass o San que si no se lo toman al pie de la letra y me tienen en cuarentena en la cama**- bromeo la rubia dejándose caer al lado de Rachel –**Supongo que el madrugar nunca sienta a nadie bien**-

**-¿Y porque no te vas a dormir y descansas un poquito?-** la castaña le miraba preocupada.

-**No creas que dormir me hará descansar, cuando duermo solo tengo horribles pesadillas de allí**- dijo triste la rubia.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. Escuchando a lo lejos cantar a la latina.

-**Yo lo siento**- dijo la rubia de repente.

-¿**Ehmmm?**- dijo confundida Rachel.

-**Rachel siento mucho haberme largado sin avisaros; vosotras siempre habéis sido mis mejores amigas y yo desaparecí sin decir nada, yo lo siento si os lo hice pasar mal**- dijo la rubia triste.

-**Quinn no te voy a negar que me enfade mucho contigo por haberte largado de esa manera estuvimos juntas toda la vida siempre fuimos las cuatro mosqueteras y sin más desapareciste, Britt y yo sufrimos mucho pero la que peor lo paso fue San. Muchas noches se acostaba llorando al ver en las noticias los bombardeos que había; muchas noches lloramos tu muerte**- dijo triste abrazando a la rubia que estaba llorando –**Q** **no llores, ahora lo que importa es que estás con nosotras viva y tienes aun pequeño creciendo dentro de ti que va a dar mucha guerra a sus tías**- sonrió la castaña contagiando a la rubia.

-**Gracias**- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas al separarse del abrazo.

**-¿Ya sabéis si es niño o niña?- **

**-No eso es cuando esté de cuatro meses asique todavía me quedan dos meses para saber si es niño o niña, aunque ya tenemos los nombres- **sonrió orgullosa.

-**Sorpréndeme**- la miró divertida.

-**Si es niña será Beth en honor a Puck ya que él siempre quiso tener una niña y quería que se llamara así y si es niño se llamara Evan en honor a su padre**- dijo triste la rubia acariciándose el vientre.

En ese momento por la puerta del jardín aparecieron Santana con todas las cosas del desayuno seguida de Cassandra que también iba cargada con cosas, Rachel rápidamente se levantó para ayudarlas, Quinn se levantó pero fue más despacio sabía que las tres se negarían a que les ayudara.

**N.A. Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Al final si seguiré la historia ya que me lo habéis pedido espero que os guste.**

**Lo primero no es Faberry, las parejas se van a quedar como están. PEZBERRY Y CASSANDRA/QUINN.**

**Y segundo actualizaré solo los fines de semana.**

**Acepto sugerencias. Y preguntad las dudas que os surjan.**

**En las aclaraciones veréis que no es como Glee hay muchas cosas que no son iguales. Asique cualquier cosa preguntar.**

**Y ya sabéis un review comentando la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos del pasado

**Tres**

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Todo se encontraba silencioso y tranquilo demasiado para el gusto de Quinn podía sentirlo desde que esa misma mañana se levantó.

Se encontraba de camino a la enfermería cuando noto como un avión sobrevolaba la zona y ese silencio era irrumpido con una enorme explosión haciéndola caer al suelo.

Se levantó algo aturdida y pudo observar como la gente huía a su alrededor presa del pánico podía sentir como le pitaban los oídos pero pudo distinguir en la lejanía como más aviones cargados de bombas se acercaban a ellas.

Necesitaba salir de allí corriendo no tardarían en bombardear aquella zona donde se encontraba.

Y no lo pensó dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital donde allí estarían sus compañeros y amigos.

Al llegar se los encontró corriendo de un lado para otro.

-**Quinn, Quinn**- le gritaron aún seguía algo aturdida y con dificultad auditiva.

-**Quinn**- oyó más cerca que alguien le sujetada por el hombro, alzó la mirada y se encontró con su compañero.

-**Carl**- dijo apenas en un susurró.

-**Quinn vete a tu tienda y coge todo lo necesario y ves corriendo al campamento base, Quinn ve lo más rápido que puedas en un hora se marchará el helicóptero y no nos podemos quedar están bombardeando la ciudad, ve rápido y ten cuidado te veré allí**- le beso la cabeza y siguió recogiendo todos los utensilios médicos para poder seguir curando.

Salió rápidamente y cogió todo lo necesario y salió corriendo para el campamento base.

-**Quinn**- le gritaron obligándola a pararse.

-**Lane**- dijo feliz de encontrarse a su amiga que estaba bien.

-**Corre**- dijo la chica agarrándola de la mano y corriendo en la dirección contraria al campamento base.

-**Espera tenemos que marcharnos**- dijo Quinn tratando de frenarla.

-**Corre Quinn**- gritaba desesperada tirando de ella.

Quinn giro la cabeza y entendió todo el campamento base estaba invadido por el enemigo pudo ver a lo lejos como Carl acababa de ser fusilado por unos soldados.

Detrás de ellas corría un soldado tratando de atraparlas, no lo pensó dos veces y tiró la mochila que llevaba con sus cosas para poder correr mas deprisa.

-**Ya eres mía**- dijo un soldado agarrando a Lane por la cintura.

Esta se soltó de Quinn para que pudiera escapar.

-**Corre Quinn**- gritaba Lane desesperada por ver como su amiga se había parado y duda si salir corriendo o volver para salvarla.

-**Corre maldita sea**- gritaba Lane con lágrimas mientras era arrastrada por el soldado.

La rubia suspiro con fuerza y corrió hasta su amiga – ¡**Suéltala!**- dijo saltando sobre la espalda del soldado.

-**Maldita estúpida**- dijo el soldado luchando contra ellas.

Lane consiguió soltarse del soldado y volvieron a salir corriendo, el soldado no lo dudo agarrando el arma disparo acertando en Lane cayendo al suelo muerta.

-**NOOOO**- grito entre lágrimas Quinn y corrió para abrazarla cayendo de rodillas ante ella.

El soldado se acercó y con una sonrisa cínica apunto a Quinn que esta estaba de rodillas abrazando a su amiga muerta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en esos segundos en los que aceptaba su muerte por su cabeza pasaba sus mejores momentos vividos y con lágrimas.

Se hoyó un disparo y después todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar miró a su alrededor algo aturdida se encontraba en mitad del desierto tumbada junto a una hoguera y detrás de ella había una pequeña tienda de campaña y algo más lejos se encontraba un campamento.

A lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba a ella un militar y no pudo evitar sonreír y salir corriendo al ver quien era.

-**Evan estás bien**- dijo entre lágrimas la chica abrazando fuerte al chico.

-**Te dije que no te abandonaría en esta guerra pequeña**- bromeó el chico bajándola -**¿Cómo te encuentras?**- dijo acariciándole la espalda preocupado.

-**Bien pero ¿Qué paso?**- dijo algo confusa.

-**Cuando empezaron los bombardeos nos mandaron a primera línea pero cuando llegamos a vuestro campamento base nos atacaron y no pudimos marcharnos, te busque por todo el campamento pero no te encontré decidí ir a buscarte a la tienda pero no estabas y cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido oí tu dulce voz**- sonrió el chico abrazándola fuerte y besándole la cabeza.

-**te encontré de rodillas abrazando a Lane y un soldado estaba apuntándote la cabeza, pero yo fui más rápido y en cuanto le disparé tú te desmayaste, asique te cogió en brazos y te traje a nuestro campamento base y aquí estamos**- le sonrió sentándose dentro de la tienda frente al fuego.

Quinn se sentó entre sus piernas y dejo que le arropara.

-¿**Lane está muerta verdad?**- dijo triste.

-**Lo siento mucho cariño**- dijo volviendo a besarla la cabeza. –**Encontré tus cosas, no pude recuperar todo pero esto si**- dijo entregándole un sobre.

-**Muchas gracias**- dijo derramando lágrimas. Abrió el sobre en el que guardaba sus fotos.

Tenía foto de sus mejores amigas las cuatro vestidas de animadoras algunas haciendo el tonto con Santana otras abrazada a Britt y otras con Rachel..., fotos con Puck, con Finn con Sam… algunas con su madre y su hermana… otras de sus sobrinos de bebes… y las últimas con sus amigos que había conocido allí.

-**Esta es mi favorita**- dijo el chico cogiendo la foto en la que salía ella y sus tres mejores amigas vestidas de animadoras –**Debía ser la perdición de los chicos ese uniforme**- bromeo chico.

-**Si pero no olvides que Santana y Brittany eran pareja y Rachel era lesbiana asique pocas posibilidades tenían**- rio la chica.

-**Entonces mi hermana se habría vuelto loca**- dijo el chico recordando a su hermana –**A Cass le pierden las rubias asique habría hecho lo que fuera por conquistarte y más si te la presento con ese uniforme**- rio el chico.

La rubia le golpeo suave y se recostó en su pecho –**Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y cuidarme**- dijo la chica mirando al fuego.

-**No tienes que darme las gracias por nada y menos por algo con lo que disfruto haciéndolo**- dijo el chico arropándola con sus fuertes brazos.

-**Si lo tengo que hacer si no fuera por ti ya estaría muerta, creo que hoy es la quinta vez que me salvas de una muerte segura**- dijo la chica en tono burlón.

-**No lo olvides pequeña que siempre estaré para ayudarte, jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase aquí**- le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-**Peque**- dijo el chico llamando su atención.

-**Alguna vez has pensado en salir de aquí y formar una familia**- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-**Supongo, la verdad que si lo pensé cuando salía con Puck pero tras su muerte no me he replanteado mucho las cosas**- dijo la chica encogiéndose de brazos -**¿Y tú?**

**-Si muchas veces lo he pensado y me encantaría formarla pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a la chica perfecta- **le sonrió el chico besándola de nuevo.

-**Quinn mañana debo cumplir una misión y volveré en una semanas si todo sale bien será mi última misión y podré volver a casa, quiero que te vengas conmigo**- dijo el chico entrelazando sus dedos.

-**Evan no sé…**- el chico no le dejó acabar.

-**Si no me quieres como novio vuelve como mi amiga, pero vuelve conmigo por favor**- le pidió el rubio escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn.-**Jamás me perdonaría dejarte sola aquí y te presentaré a mi hermana y a mi familia que se muere de ganas por conocerte**- bromeo el chico.

-**Está bien, pero lo hago por tu hermana no por ti**- bromeó la chica besando en los labios al chico.

Este con mucho cuidado la tumbo dentro de la tienda y poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa entre besos y caricias.

-**Cariño ¿estás bien?**- dijo Cassandra abrazándola por la cintura y sacándola de sus pensamientos. La rubia asintió apoyándose en el pecho de su novia, quitándose una lágrima.

-**Pensaba en tu hermano**- dijo acariciándose la tripa. –**Le hubiera encantado saber que iba a ser padre**- dijo triste la rubia.

-**Sé que desde ahí arriba os sigue cuidando**- dijo Cassandra besándole la cabeza.

**N.A. LO SIENTO SE QUE TENÍA QUE HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO NO PUDE HACERLO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES, SIN MÁS ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LO HICE HOY RAPIDO Y CORRIENDO ASIQUE LO SIENTO SI HAY ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS.**


	4. Chapter 4 La furia de Evans

**AVISO: He decidido hacerlo en primera persona desde el pensamiento de Quinn porque me es más fácil y me costaba bastante hacerlo en tercera persona, la verdad que no me gustaba nada como me estaban saliendo, decidme si os gusta más así o como antes.**

**Cuatro**

**La Furia de Evans **

Me sentía cansada, muy cansada trataba de concentrarme en la conversación que estaban manteniendo mis amigos pero no podía, en ese momento lo primero que se me pasó por la mente es mi arrepentimiento de haber ha cedido a ir de picnic con mis cuatro mejores amigos y mi novia.

Si tenía que sacar algo positivo de este picnic para rememorar nuestros viejos tiempos había sido la cara de felicidad de Britt y Sam al decirles que estaba embarazada.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para mantener los ojos abiertos pero mi salvación llegó cuando Sam se levantó y se acercó a mí ofreciéndome la mano para ir a dar un paseo por el lago de aquel parque que yo acepte gustosamente, no sin antes recibir un beso de parte de Cassie.

Caminábamos en silenció notaba como quisiera decirme algo, espere para que hablara el primero pero al verlo indeciso, hice lo que debía hacer.

-**Lo siento mucho Sam**- dije algo triste y en verdad lo sentía.

El suspiró, no te como dudaba si mirarme o no y permaneció en silencio caminando.

Yo pude sentir como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta temiendo no ser perdonada, había conseguido el perdón de las chicas pero sé que gran parte fue "gracias" al estado en el que me encontraba enferma y embarazada.

-**Perdí a mis dos mejores amigos y creí haberte perdido**- dijo sin mirarme con la cabeza agacha podía notar como la furia Evans luchaba por salir, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que imitar su gesto al oír aquellas palabras.

-**Me enfadé mucho contigo, te das cuenta la cara de estúpido que se me quedo cuando después de una semana llamándote, no dabas señales de vida, decidió ir a verte y me enteró que no estás que te has marchado a esa maldita guerra**- notaba como la furia de Sam crecía dentro de él y su elevado tono de voz lo confirmaba.

-**Le prometí a Puck que cuidaría de ti y no pude hacerlo**- grito con fuerza parándose y obligándome a mi hacerlo ante su atenta mirada.

Yo trataba de hablar pero no podía el nudo cada vez era más grande y notaba como las lágrimas se amontonaban en las cuencas de mis ojos luchando por salir.

-**¿En qué estabas pensando? Finn y Puck murieron ¿Querías morir acaso?**- podía notar su impotencia.

-**Te buscamos durante mucho tiempo sabes las veces que hemos llorado por ti**- suspiró cansado -**¿No vas a decir nada?**- Mis lágrimas salían sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

No me salían las palabras y podía notar como un calor interior me subía por todo el cuerpo provocándome pequeños escalofríos haciendo que mi cabeza se me cargara hasta tal punto de tener que sujetármela con las manos.

-**Sam cógeme**- dije en apenas un susurro pero gracias a que me oyó y rápidamente me cogió antes de caer al suelo y poder dañar al bebe.

Los siguientes segundos son apenas un recuerdo; siento que todo me daba vueltas, podía oír la voz preocupada de mis amigas, los brazos de Cassandra agarrándome y gritándole a Sam queriendo saber que me había hecho, puedo sentir como Sam me alza en brazos y ahí fue cuando me deje vencer por el sueño, agradeciendo la pequeña brisa que calmaba mi ardiente frente.

-**Cariño**- oí como alguien me llamaba –**Quinn despierta**- poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz.

Miré a mí alrededor y me encontraba en una habitación blanca demasiado blanca para mi gusto. Me encontraba bastante desorientada. Al abrirlos y observar lo que me rodeaba pude ver que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

-**Hola dormilona**- oí como me llamaba Cassie y no pude evitar sonreír ante su apodo cariñoso.

-**Hola**- sonreí suspirando y volviendo a cerrar los ojos – ¿**Que ha pasado?**- se podía percibir el cansancio en mi voz.

-**Te subió la fiebre y te desmayaste**- se notaba su tono de preocupación.

Trate de incorporarme aun con los ojos cerrados pero ella inmediatamente puso su mano sobre mi hombro sin apenas presión obligándome a permanecer tumbada.

-**Cariño te acaban de poner suero, no te muevas de acuerdo**- yo asentí sin muchas fuerzas.

Me lleve la mano a las narices porque podía sentir algo y pude ver que me habían puesto las gafas para proporcionarme oxígeno.

-**¿Cómo te encuentras?**- dijo Cassie acariciándome el pelo. Adoraba que hiciera eso me llevaba a un estado de relajación absoluta.

-**Cansada**- no me apetecía hablar asique apenas hablaba en susurros.

He de decir que muchas veces lo hacía para que Cassie se acercara más a mí, me encantaba sentirla tan cerca y poder inspirar su olor.

**-¿Y él bebe?- **dijo algo preocupada demasiado para mi gusto, eso me hacía indicar que estaba pasando algo.

-¿**Dímelo tú?**- dije con miedo.

Se acercó a mí y me beso la cabeza mientras con una mano seguía acariciándome el pelo la otra mano la llevó a mi vientre.

Comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar sobre el horrible camisón que me habían puesto –**El médico ha dicho que debemos tener cuidado**- note que me hablaba con precaución tratando de no alterarme, y eso no me gustaba nada.

-**Normalmente hay mayor posibilidad de aborto durante el primer trimestre**- me miró tan triste que me llevé las manos al vientre para asegurarme que mi pequeño seguía ahí –**Nosotras casi estamos de tres meses pero aún queda tiempo y por culpa de la infección todo se complica más**- pude notar como mis lágrimas caían.

Tenía miedo y no me daba vergüenza reconocerlo, me sentía tan asustada, jamás había sentido algo tan parecido, ni cuando creí que iba a morir.

No podía perder a mi bebe, apenas llevaba dos meses con él pero fueron los suficientes para saber que no podría vivir sin él. Necesitaba cuidarme para que él creciera y se hiciera fuerte como su papá, sabía que él era un luchador.

Y sé que Cassie me apoyará y me ayudará. No me salían las palabras asique no hay mejor manera que de demostrar los sentimientos con acciones, entrelace mi mano con su mano que tenía sobre mi vientre y la bese con fuerza.

Permitiendo que mis lágrimas fueran frenadas por sus mofletes.

-**Os quiero**- dijo Cassie pegada a mis labios y yo la bese con más fuerza si cabía.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi como entraban mis amigos.

Sam se me acerco con cara de preocupación –**Quinn siento lo que te dije, no debí ponerme así**- dijo arrepentido.

-**No te preocupes tenías razón, es más, me lo merecía**- le dije dándole un apretón en la mano, me sentía mal ante su sentimiento de culpa.

Podía notar como Cassie estaba tensa mirando con furia a Sam asique también le di un leve apretón en la mano que tenía aun enlazada en mi vientre para tranquilizarla y evitar que le saltara al cuello.

A veces podía ser demasiado protectora y sé que si por ella fuera me metería en una enorme torre para que estuviéramos solas junto con nuestro pequeñajo, pero no me puedo quejar, me gustaba ser cuidada y a ella le gustaba cuidarme.

Ante tal idea no pude evitar sonreír mirándola con orgullo mientras conversaba con mis amigos sin soltarme de la mano.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de ella, no debía ser fácil perdió a su hermano y encima tiene que aguantarme a mí como si no fuera difícil de complacer a una mujer embarazada encima enferma.

Pero por mucho que maldijera esta infección jamás me arrepentiría de haber tomado las decisiones que tuve aunque habría hecho algunas modificaciones como la de hablar con mis mejores amigos antes…

Pero bueno esos son errores que por desgracia no puedo cambiar pero si aprender para no volver hacerlos en un futuro.

-¿**Te molesta que hablemos?**- me dijo Cassie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me fije en ella y vi cómo me miraba con una enorme sonrisa provocándome una a mí. Negué con la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y poder descansar un poco escuchando las voces de mis amigos de fondo.

**SORPRESA!: ME HACÍA ILUSIÓN ACTUALIZAR ASIQUE NADA AQUÍ VA UN CAPÍTULO DE REGALO. Nos vemos el SABADO.**


	5. Chapter 5 Nuestro enfado más largo

**Cinco**

**Nuestro enfado más largo**

Me desperté y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos encontrándome con la habitación a oscuras salvo por una pequeña lamparita al lado de los sillones, sin apenas moverme vi una imagen que me sacó una enorme sonrisa.

En los sillones estaba Britt dormida apoyada sobre Rachel sentada sobre Santana y estaban jugueteando entre ellas y susurrándose algo que no alcanzaba a oír pero podía ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía Rachel y la picara mirada de Santana, conociendo a esa maldita latina seguro que le estaría contando al detalle lo que le iba hacer en su luna de miel.

Ambas estaban sumergidas en su mundo y no quise interrumpirlas, además aún seguía adormilada, por lo que volvía cerrar los ojos, escuchando de fondo las risas de enamoradas de mis dos amigas.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormir después pero no debía ser mucho porque cuando comenzaba a dejar vencer a Morfeo un calor ardiente subió desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta obligándome a incorporarme, trate de levantarme pero no pude las vías que tenía en mi brazo tiraban de mí.

No te como Rachel y Santana se sobresaltaban y venían a mi preguntándome que me pasaba, trate de hablar pero eso me provocó una arcada, me sentía con unas horribles ganas de vomitar y parecía que Rachel y Santana no lo entendían, lo único que hacía era ponerse nerviosas provocando que Britt se despertara.

-**Necesito vomitar**- dije con la voz entre cortada tratando de impedir que mi necesidad fuera saciada sobre la ropa de mis amigas.

Menos mal que Rachel fue rápida y rápidamente cogió una palangana y fue capaz de ponérmela antes de que yo pudiera manchar a alguien.

Odiaba las malditas náuseas matutinas pero lo peor de todo era tratar de vomitar nada, porque eso era lo que tenía en mi estómago desde que me ingresaron no tenía nada en mi cuerpo salvo el suero y los nutrientes que me daban por la vía para que mi bebe fuera creciendo poco a poco.

Mientras Rachel me sujetaba la palancana, Santana me sujetaba el pelo, a pesar de que lo llevaba cortó, se me iba para la cara. Britt salió corriendo a buscar al médico.

-**¿te encuentras mejor?**- dijo Santana acariciándome la espalda una vez que deje de vomitar.

Yo estaba cansada por el esfuerzo que acaba de realizar y me dolía todo, era una autentica mierda no tener defensas.

Asentí volviendo a tumbarme para cerrar los ojos esperando que alguna de mis amigas comentará lo desagradable que había sido está experiencia pero no lo hicieron si no que se quedaron a mi lado dándome leves caricias, esperando a que Britt volviera con el médico.

En ese momento no pude evitar acordarme de la vez que les dije que iba a perder la virginidad con Finn, fue la primera vez que nos enfadamos y estuvimos un fin de semana entero sin hablarnos algo nunca visto en nosotras.

Estábamos en uno de los durísimos entrenamientos de Sue yo por ese tiempo estaba saliendo con Finn, me encontraba nerviosa porque esa iba a ser mi primera vez. Britt fue la primera en perder la virginidad con Sam nuestro primer año de instituto por culpa de una borrachera, luego fue Santana con Brittany y Rachel con su vecina la cual llevaba años enamorada de ella digamos que decidió darle su virginidad antes de que se fuera a la universidad, por lo que solo quedaba yo. Tampoco es que fuera una competición pero yo era la chica más popular del instituto tenía 16 años y mis mejores amigas no eran vírgenes, aunque ellas siempre me dijeron que no era lo mismo hacerlo con un chico que con una chica y que tenía que estar segura y no tener prisas. Recuerdo…

-¿**Vamos a ir a la fiesta de Puckerman?**- dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Brittany y Santana en el césped esperando para empezar el entrenamiento de las animadoras.

-¡**Siii! Además esta noche vienen universitarios dijo Puck**- dijo Brittany emocionada.

-**Oh dios entonces vendrá mi vecina**- dijo Rachel poniéndose nerviosa.

-**Venga ya Rachel supérala ya, hace un año que se marchó y cada vez que te ve solo te utiliza para acostarse contigo**- dijo Santana bufándose

-**Me puede utilizar todo lo que quiera si me sigue haciendo lo que me hace**- dijo Rachel subiendo las cejas de manera divertida haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-**Chicas chicas**- gritaba emocionada Quinn acercándose a sus amigas corriendo –**Tenemos que ir esta noche a la fiesta de Puck por favor **- suplico la rubia.

-**Eso es de lo que estábamos hablando**- dijo Rachel dejando que se sentara a su lado.

-¡**Bien! ¡Genial!**- dijeron emocionadas Britt y Quinn a la vez.

-**A qué se debe tanto entusiasmo Fabray, pareces una niña pequeña**- gruño Santana.

-**Cállate López prefiero parecer una niña pequeña que un gruñón**- dijo Quinn en modo perra.

-**Santana deja tranquila a Quinnie, sabes que es nuestras pequeña virgen**- dijo Rachel picando a Quinn.

La verdad es que como de las cuatro ella era la que quedaba la trataban a veces como una niña pequeña, incluso tenían amenazado a Finn con obligarle a hacer algo pero eso no lo sabía Quinn, eso sí esta actitud tan protectora solo lo hacían en la intimidad todos sabían que la cabecilla del grupo era la capitana de las animadores. Quinn Fabray.

-**No por mucho tiempo**- dijo Quinn molesta levantándose y dejándolas solas.

-**¿Qué?**- gritaron las tres a la vez levantándose y siguiéndome.

-¿**Fabray que no nos estás contando?**- dijo Santana muy seria.

-**Emmm… bueno digamos que está noche Finn me ha dicho que va a ser la noche**- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿**Estás segura?**- dijo Brittany abrazándome -**yo no recuerdo mucho mi primera vez con Sam porque estaba borracha, pero mi consejo es que no tengas prisa y estés muy tranquila y si tienes alguna duda no lo hagas**- dijo con una sonrisa Britt abrazándola fuerte.

-**No se supongo que sí, yo a Finn le quiero, yo tenía pensado hacerlo el día del baile pero como hoy hacemos juntos un año, Finn dijo que sería el mejor regalo**- dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

-**Yo no creo que estés preparada para ello**- dijo Rachel seria cruzándose de brazos siendo apoyada por Santana haciendo el mismo gesto.

-**Quinn no es lo mismo hacerlo con una chica que con un chico**- dijo Santana sería –**Además si tenías pensado una cosa ¿porque ahora as cambiado de idea porque te ha comido la cabeza? ¿Te está obligando?**-

-**¿Qué? Nooo, nadie me está obligando a hacer nada simplemente Finn me ha sugerido que sería un buen regalo que lo hiciéramos está noche**- dijo Quinn algo confusa por la actitud de sus amigas -**¿Pensabas que os alegraríais por mí?**- dijo mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

-**No te voy a mentir, yo no creo que estés preparada y menos con Finnepto, ¿estás segura que quieres perder la virginidad con ese tarugo?**- dijo Santana en modo perra.

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Santana creo que es demasiado pronto, además es Finn, tengo miedo de que te aplaste si se tumba sobre ti**- dijo Rachel en modo perra también.

-**Quinnie, lo que ellas tratan de decir es que no te vemos muy segura de que tú quieras hacerlo, y no queremos que te veas obligada a hacer algo por simplemente dejar de ser virgen**- dijo Brittany suavemente.

-**¿Os dais cuenta que estáis hablando de mi novio? Yo siempre os he apoyado en todo y vosotras no lo hacéis pues nada que os jodan, pensaba que erais mis amigas y os ibas alegrar por mí**- dijo Quinn en modo perra comenzando a correr.

Durante el entrenamiento no se hablaron, Britt trató de hablar con ella pero su orgullo no le permitía ceder al igual que a Santana y a Rachel.

El día entero lo pasaron sin mirarse, ni si quiera quedaron para ir a la fiesta de Puck y eso que Britt la llamó varías veces e incluso Rachel cediendo fue a su casa pero su madre le dijo que Finn había venido a por ella.

Las tres chicas fueron a la fiesta de Puck para buscar a Quinn y pedirse perdón, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablar. Pero cuando llegaron Puck les dijo que Finn le había dicho que se llevaba a Quinn a un hotel y que no vendrían a la fiesta.

Las tres estuvieron toda la fiesta preocupadas por su amiga, la llamaron varias veces pero nunca se los cogía.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a buscarla a su casa preocupadas por su amiga que no había dado señales de vida pero con la mala suerte de que no había nadie su vecina les dijo que se habían ido a visitar a la madre de Russel.

Por lo que en todo el fin de semana no tuvieron noticias de ella, estaban preocupadas porque no sabían que había pasado la supuesta noche que dejaría de ser virgen. Pensaron hasta en ir a buscar a Finn para matarlo por si acaso.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes por lo que llegaron al colegio más pronto que nunca esperaron en la puerta para que llegara la parejita feliz, pero se encontraron con que Finn había ido al colegio solo.

-**Finnepto ¿dónde te has dejado a mi rubia?**- le dijo amenazante Santana.

-**Pasa de mi Santana**- dijo el chico empujándola para que le dejara un lado mirando hacia atrás con dureza.

Iban a saltarle al cuello cuando Britt giro hacia donde mira el chico y se encontró con -**¡Quinn!- **grito la rubia corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Quinn se abrazó a su amiga y comenzó a llorar dejando a Britt sin palabras, cuando Rachel y Santana se acercaron a ella y la vieron llorando entraron en cólera deseando matar a Finn.

-**¿Qué ha pasado Quinn? ¿Qué te hizo?**- dijo Rachel muy sería tratando de no ir a matar a Finn.

-**No me hizo nada**- dijo la chica sollozando, tratando de calmar su llanto abrazando a la castaña esta vez –**no fui capaz de hacerlo**- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-**os necesite pero no podía llamaros por la mierda la cobertura en el pueblo de mi abuela**- dijo abrazando esta vez a Santana.

-**Os he echado de menos y siento haber sido tan estúpida por enfadarme, mientras vosotras os preocupabais por mí**-

-**no lo siento yo, de verdad fuimos estúpidas, teníamos miedo a lo desconocido y sabemos lo capullos que pueden ser los tíos **– dijo Santana llorando con ella.

-**Nunca más nos enfadaremos**- dijeron las cuatro abrazadas llorando como tontas.

-¿**Qué les pasa a esas?- **pregunto Puck a Finn que les observaba de lejos con el gesto serio.

-**Estarán con la regla**- dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros, mientras entraban dentro del instituto.

Después entre risas entraron al instituto y….

-**Quinn**- me dijo Rachel llamando mi atención -**¿te encuentras mejor?**- dijo mirándome preocupada.

Aun me dolía la garganta de haber vomitado por lo que me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-**Se me hace raro verte en una cama**- rio Santana provocando mi atención –**recuerdo que tú nunca enfermabas**- negaba con la cabeza.

-**Es verdad que injusto, yo que era la que más me cuidaba para tener bien mi voz y alguna vez que otra me pille algún resfriado en cambio tu nada, siempre pensé que tenías un pacto con el diablo**- rio Rachel haciéndome reír a mi

-**Pero me alegro**- no te la tristeza en su voz –**No me gusta nada verte así- **dijo abrazándome, abrazo el cual se unió Rachel.

**N.A. Buenas sé que tenía que haber actualizado el Domingo, esté y el anterior, pero no pude hacerlo hasta ahora asique mil perdones espero que os guste, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y todos los errores porque lo he hecho rápidamente estoy súper liada y no tengo tiempo para nada y también el poco tiempo que lo tengo lo pierdo vagueando asique lo siento y sin más espero que os guste y sigan comentando.**

**P.d. como dije en mi otra historia estoy tan liada que solo actualizare los Domingos y lo siento de nuevo. Nos vemos el próximo Domingo y feliz semana.**


End file.
